


The Alien Apocalyse

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [36]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey and Zeke are on the run together





	The Alien Apocalyse

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: Drabbles

Another groan, deep and loud.

„Can't sleep,“ Zeke asked, staring at the dark road in front of him.

„How could I?“  
Casey huffed.  
„Aliens have taken over Herrington, our friends are turned into puppets, we are on the run and you're acting as if all this is a fucking adventure. You're such a selfish prick.“

Zeke didn't answer. Driving. Just driving. Not thinking.  
„This is,“ he finally said,“ the only way for me to move on. When I let the horror touch me I will start screaming and never be able to stop again.

Not a good idea, I guess.“

**Author's Note:**

> written for FFFC (Livejournal)


End file.
